


Memories

by crankyjones



Series: Because Newtmas is beautiful. [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: They remembered.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot I first posted on my tumblr > mrsirwinson
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy;) x

When Thomas arrived in the Glade, Newt never would have guessed he would fall deeply in love with him. But, somehow, it happened.

Newt did not want to admit it, but he knew about his growing feelings for so long. Not the first day, no. It would have been way too cheesy to be real. It was not “love at first sight”. But he felt this thing in his brain that told him; “He will be the one”. It felt like he remembered something when he first saw the Greenie. It felt like he had known him for his entire life, and like… like he was in love with him before the whole Maze thing happened. He did not remember anything really, he just had this weird feeling. Obviously, Newt never told anyone. The other Gladers would have thought they had a kind of connection or something. But little did he know they really had one…

Newt immediately started to be close to the new Glader. He was the second-in-command, it was his role, after all. But he knew he did not do it just to please Alby… He knew it was because he needed it. He needed to feel important for Thomas, for Tommy. That was how he called him all the time. And he was the only one who could use this nickname. He remembered how Teresa once tried to call him like that, Newt glared at her and she ended up changing her mind and calling him Tom instead.

When Thomas became a runner, Newt felt like his world was dying. No, he could not do that. He wanted Tommy’s best, and running in a huge maze where grievers could jump out from anywhere and kill him was not what he called ‘Tommy’s best’. But he also wanted Tommy to be happy, so he accepted. “Minho will protect him,” did he tell himself.

Newt thought some Gladers noticed since the beginning how close he wanted to be to the Greenie. But, if they really were, no one said anything. They should have. If they did, Newt would have admitted his feelings a long time ago! However, they did not tell him anything.

One day, when Newt and Thomas were talking near the Maze’s West wall, just the two of them, the blonde-haired did something he never thought he would do; he kissed him. It was a short and shy kiss, but still a kiss. Thomas did not do anything at first. He was kind of shocked. Because of that, Newt stepped back and ran, hobbling, to the homestead.

Thomas did not react because he felt this thing in his brain. He did not know what it was. It was like a dream, or more like a memory where he saw a young Newt and a young himself. They were about fourteen years old, he thought. They were both of them cuddling on a little couch and it was dark. Thomas was playing with Newt’s blonde soft hair and their legs were intertwined. Tommy could think it was too cheesy to be real, but he knew it did was real. He lived this moment, a long time ago. He could not remember a lot, but this picture was enough to bring back everything he felt back then, on this couch; love. Those little butterflies flying in his stomach, the heat burning his cheeks. All those feelings came back suddenly.

Tommy did what he had to do. He ran to the homestead and opened the door with a not so loud noise and he kissed him. He pushed Newt against the wall and he kissed him like it was the last time. Pictures were flying through Thomas and Newt’s head. Pictures of them, when they were not in the Glade. Pictures of them going over the wall to meet. Pictures of the moments they shared without anyone knowing. They saw all those things they lived together before their memories were erased.

When they broke the contact, Newt said, “I remember, Tommy, since the beginning” and then Tommy replied, “I know Newt, I remember too.”

Then, they hugged. The tears were falling down their cheeks. Because they knew they were in love.


End file.
